Lies, Don't Want To Know
by maybebug
Summary: After the murder and disappearance of the King and Queen of Lutraria, there is only one living heir to the Lutrarian throne, the young Princess Marinette. Marinette is sent to France for her safety, where she becomes Ladybug. Life for Marinette is normal, until those she thought she lost are found. What will Marinette be willing to sacrifice for those she loves, and her secrets?
1. Chapter 1

Marinette remembered her mother as a stern but wise woman. She could remember her dark hair and deep brown eyes that burned with authority and confidence. Marinette's mother had been born into this life of nobility, and her father had married her mother to be king. The Queen of Lutraria had taught Marinette to be the future queen just as she had been taught all those years before. The Queen had broken the slouch in Marinette's back, muffled her childish giggles, and trained her face to be impassive at all times. Marinette's mother had never been able to weed out her daughter's clumsiness, but had made sure that if Marinette fell, everyone around her would be sure that she had _meant_ to do it. The Queen had of course loved her daughter, but the expectation for the only heir to the Lutrarian throne was high, and the throne would show no weakness. If any weakness ever did come about, Marinette remembered her father as the man to stomp the weak link at the source. That's all she really could remember, his strength and aura. Whether his bloodline spoke for it or not, Marinette's father had been born to be King of Lutraria. He was feared not only by his own people but by their bordering lands as well. Marinette believed that this fear was what ultimately led to her father's brutal demise.

Marinette's final memory of her parents was when at the tender age of five, she watched both her mother and father being attacked by soldiers of the bordering country of Baspar. The King had been murdered and the Queen had been kidnapped, only minutes after she had hid young Marinette in the closet. Marinette could remember crying, and when the Basparian soldiers had fled she had sat with her father until her own soldiers had found her.

With the King dead and the Queen missing and presumed dead, Marinette's grandmother had retaken the role as Queen of Lutraria and guardian of Marinette until the young girl came of age herself. Marinette's grandmother had been kind and caring in the way her mother had not, but still had the aura and confidence of a queen. It was only a few months after the devastation of losing the King and Queen when Marinette's grandmother decided that Lutraria was no longer safe for the only heir to the Lutrarian home, and decided to send her granddaughter into hiding. This was how Princess Marinette of Lutraria had ended up in the care of two members of the trusted Lutrarian Court, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, and therefore took on the identity of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. While Princess Marinette was orphaned Lutrarian royalty, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a normal french citizen. As she got older, Marinette considered Tom and Sabine her parents and referred to them as such. In the years that passed, Marinette became closer to her parents and found it easy to share almost anything with them. Sadly though, with the arrival of the Ladybug Miraculous ended not only the princess' 'normal' life, but this close relationship with Sabine and Tom as well.

Being Ladybug while being the Princess was dangerous, and Tikki and Master Fu took it upon themselves to remind Marinette of this fact frequently. Under no circumstance could Marinette let anyone know she was Ladybug. Not her parents, not her grandmother, and especially not Chat Noir, no matter how much she longed to. Chat Noir had practically begged to know who she was, and as much as Marinette wanted to just show him, she knew it would put both of them in incredible danger. Marinette also knew that Alya would be targeted as well if anyone found out her true identity, and if her parents or her grandmother were notified of Marinette's hero duties Ladybug would be taken from her forever. She knew she could never let any of this happen, and this decision led to a lot of lying on the princess' part. Marinette knew though, if Alya hated her forever for keeping such big secrets, her best friend's safety was worth more than their friendship.

So, as the years passed, Marinette learned to keep her secrets locked away, and it had been quite easy for secrets so big.

Up until the day everything changed.

"Oh c'mon Marinette, this is the first time we've all been able to hang out in weeks! I know you've been dying to pick up a game controller with how busy you've been!" Marinette just shook her head, and continued down the steps outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. "Alya, my parents want me home so we can prep for tomorrow, you know how crazy Saturdays at the shop can be." Marinette's best friend sighed, before flopping down to rest on the stairs. Marinette felt a bit guilty at the look on her friend's face, though she had been feeling especially guilty when it came to her friend lately. "This would be the perfect chance for you to get closer to Adrien girl! I just wished this would've worked out, the conversation flows easier for both of you when you're playing any type of video game." Both Marinette and Alya laughed at this, but Marinette's chest began to ache. Alya did so much for Marinette, why couldn't she just tell her the truth? All of this lying made her feel distant from everyone. Marinette sat down on the steps next to her friend, giving her a side hug. "I'm sorry Alya, I know you and Nino pushed hard at Adrien's dad to give him some free time." Alya gave Marinette a sad smile in return, before looking up at the sky. "We should both get home Mari, it looks like it's about to pour."

Both girls hugged once more before rushing off their separate ways, Marinette reaching the bakery just as it started to rain, dark clouds gathering above and making the sky dark. She greeted her parents with a smile before closing the store early so they could all prepare for the Saturday morning rush.

As Marinette finished cleaning the last of the flour off of the counters, she could hear the storefront door open, and her parents talking in hushed voices. Marinette quietly made her way to the storefront, peeking out of the kitchen. In front of her, she saw her parents talking quietly to a woman hidden by her father's tall frame. She slowly walked out of the kitchen, seeing tall men in dark suits that she hadn't noticed before. As her parents turned to her, she saw the woman they had been talking to. Marinette gasped, running at her. "Grandma!"

The Queen of Lutraria stood in Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie hugging the heir to the Lutrarian throne, surrounded by bodyguards. Marinette looked up at her Grandma, her smile falling from her face when she noticed her Grandma's tear-stained cheeks. "Grandma, what's happened?" Marinette asked urgently, fear welling up inside of her. The Queen just shook her head, grabbing her granddaughter's face and smiling softly, before closing her eyes and kissing Marinette's forehead. "O, mi dulcis puer." The Queen paused before leaning down to whisper in Marinette's ear.

"Your mother is alive."


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette would say that she had failed her mother, in that moment of weakness she shown when receiving such shocking news. All she could remember now was her legs giving out, and her Papa grabbing her by the elbows before she fell to her knees, and carrying her to sit down. She could then vaguely remember being taken up to her room, after her Grandmother had promised to explain everything once the Princess had properly rested.

Now, all Marinette could do was cry. If she was crying in pain or from joy she didn't know, it all felt so numb. Her mother, who had been presumed dead after her blood had been found next to the King on the floor, was alive, and had been alive all of these years. What had she been put through? What physical and mental damage had she endured? Marinette felt Tikki gently nuzzle her hair. "Oh Marinette, none of this is your fault. There was nothing you could've done, no way you could've known." Tikki whispered, trying to comfort her charge, but seeming to fail. Marinette just shook her head. "But I could have looked Tikki! Especially after having the Miraculous. I could have done something, used my powers for something!" Marinette started to cry harder, holding Tikki closer trying to find some sort of comfort. Tikki just sighed, letting Marinette let out her emotions.

Marinette could hear her phone beeping, looking to see Alya's grinning face appear on her screen. Marinette just quickly silenced her phone, before laying down and closing her eyes. With her mother alive, everything was going to change, no matter how much she didn't want it to. Marinette quietly slipped out of bed, and out of her room to find her Grandmother, for an explanation.

"The King of Baspar at the time of your parent's deaths died last year." The Queen started, her hands covering Marinette's as she explained what Marinette longed to know. How was her mother? Where was her mother? "It was only recently that his heir claimed the throne, his teenage son, now King Nicholas." The Queen took a breath, looking into her Granddaughter's eyes. "He has told us that your mother has been kept all of these years, alive, in the castle." Marinette gasped, trying to once again control the tears welling up in her eyes. "King Nicholas claims that he wants peace and is willing to return your mother to us, but he wants one thing in return first Marinette." Marinette felt joy rising inside of her at the thought of seeing her mother again. She clung to her Grandmother, almost shaking. "Well, what does he want? I'd give anything to have mother back Grandmother, anything!" The Queen gulped, closing her eyes once more, before hugging her Granddaughter tightly. "He told me that if you would give him the chance Marinette, he'd like to visit you and have the chance at a courting." Marinette pulled away from her Grandmother suddenly, her jaw dropping. "He...he wants what?" Marinette asked in disbelief, watching her Grandmother. The Queen sighed. "He intends to come to Paris and court you my dear, in return for your mother's freedom."

The hope that Marinette held quickly turned into anger, as she quickly stood up from her chair, and violently slammed her hands onto the table. The room around her hummed with tension as she met her grandmother's eyes. "That's not a bargain of peace Grandma! It's all just blackmail, and you know it!" The Queen of Lutraria sat tense in her chair, watching as Marinette's eyes burned with a fire she had only seen in her own daughter's eyes many years ago in the news of her own marriage to the late King of Lutraria. After a moment of silence, she carefully spoke. "King Nicholas is stubborn my dear, and though he says he just wants a chance, he will not stop until he claims the Lutrarian throne as his own, whether it is through a marriage to you or otherwise." The Queen paused, before sending a meaningful look at her only grandchild. "Never believe you do not have a choice though, mi dulcis puer. You don't have to take the bargain." Marinette scoffed, before started an anger-filled pace around the room. "No choice? That is my mother. If the only way to get her back is the acceptance of a political and vengeful marriage, then that's what i'll do." Marinette quickly started to storm out of the room, before stopping in the doorway. The Princess of Lutraria sighed, turning to her grandmother. "Tell _King Nicholas_ that he can come to Paris if he pleases." Marinette spat, before smirking. "But I am the heir to the throne, and he'll have to fight for my hand."

Ladybug vaulted across the rooftops of Paris, hoping that the exhilaration of freedom would drown out her sorrow and anger, if only for a little while. The heroine could hardly believe what she had just agreed to. Even though it was technically only the acceptance of a courting, she knew deep down that King Nicholas would not stop until he could boast not only the title of the King of Baspar, but the King of Lutraria as well.

Ladybug closed her eyes, trying to will away the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks. Since that fateful day in the rain, Marinette hadn't dared to imagine anyone else other than Adrien Agreste as the future King of Lutraria. She realized now though that imagining herself in a marriage for anything other than political reasons had been ridiculous. She felt like a fool for imagining herself ending up with someone like Adrien in the first place.

Aside from her better judgement and clouded reasoning, Ladybug changed direction and started for the Agreste mansion. From a rooftop across the street, _Marinette_ watched her friends laugh and cheer each other on over their favorite video games. The bluenette knew then that she was crying, and that she had met gazes with a certain blonde through the window. The eye contact with the model was something Ladybug knew she couldn't take at the moment, her feelings flooding to the surface. From there, she leapt across the skyline, as far away as she felt she could go. Ladybug didn't start until she heard a voice calling her from behind.

"My lady." That was all Chat Noir had to say before his partner fell into his arms, breaking down. No questions were asked, and the silence between the pair spoke for itself.

Marinette knew then that she couldn't and wouldn't go down without a fight. She would fight for not only her mother's freedom, but her own as well. Future queens didn't stand down.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette, in some ways, felt as though she was preparing herself for her own doom. She stood frigid in front of the mirror in her room, taking in her appearance as a man and woman she didn't really know dashed frantically around the room behind her. The two strangers, her grandmother's own personal stylists, had somehow morphed her features into that somewhat of a doll. Her hair had been curled to perfection, her makeup seamless, and her outfit perfect for what she knew the day would bring. Marinette frowned at her reflection, taking in every piece of what she had become. This wasn't truly her, the hair, the makeup, the outfit, or even the rushed lessons on royal etiquette the queen had forced onto her. She knew deep down though, that this change was small in the worth of gaining her mother back, and there was nothing Marinette wouldn't do to see her mother again. Even if it meant marrying the pompous, arrogant, and blackmailing King Nicholas of Baspar.

At the thought of the King, Marinette felt the anger and pain she had been trying to bury rush to the surface, and angry tears filled her eyes. This courting would be her downfall if nothing else would, and the unwillingness she carried with it. As her hair stylist pushed the last remaining bobby pins into her hair, Marinette was shaken out of her thoughts by the buzzing of her phone on her desk. Just as every day of the previous week, Alya's grinning face was the one on Marinette's screen. The bluenette hadn't spoken to her best friend since the day her grandmother appeared at the bakery, over a week ago now, ignoring her texts and calls over their week long break from school. In honesty, Marinette had been busy with the queen, coordinating schedules and having conference calls with members of the court for official business, not to mention the royal etiquette lessons her grandmother had hoped would freshen up her manners. Marinette would not be entering the public eye as the Princess of Lutraria yet, but it was now public knowledge that King Nicholas would be in Paris and attending Collège Françoise Dupont for the remainder of the year for unknown reasons, much to the queen's frustration. The queen made sure that if Marinette were to be filmed or photographed through the courtship, she would be presentable. And today was the day, afterall.

The day King Nicholas of Baspar would arrive at Collège Françoise Dupont.

"It would raise too much suspicion if you were to be escorted to school today." Marinette's grandmother murmured, watching as Marinette's mother, Sabine, brushed any dust or debris off of her dress, before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "And my completely new appearance won't?" Marinette said, shaking her head and giving a hug to both her mother and father, moving toward the door with her bag. "Marinette." The queen called Marinette's attention sternly. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to, the courting is your choice, but if you are going to try you need to make the most of it. You are the Princess of Lutraria, the future queen." The queen softly laid her hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Whether you marry Nicholas or not, that title belongs to you, as it always has." Marinette moved away from her grandmother, shrugging her hand off of her shoulder. Marinette moved quickly to the door of the bakery, before stopping once her hand was on the door knob. "I do not have a choice Grandma, I never have, and I never will." With that, Marinette left the bakery, the room behind her practically humming with dominance. Marinette smirked. That was something her mother would surely be proud of.

The school buzzed with excitement and anticipation, the students whispering to each other while glancing at the steps of the school every few moments hoping to catch a glimpse of a king. The chatter only got louder as Marinette made her way to the entrance of the school, her head held high and confident in the face of her peers. She could only hear pieces of the comments around her, though most of them were far from good.

"Poor Marinette, she'll never-"

"Like the prince will spare-"

"Must've realized Adrien will never-"

Marinette though, never faltered, not until she was met with the furious eyes of her best friend that is, pulling a frightened Nino and Adrien behind her. Marinette took a deep breath, pushing the sudden flood of emotions away and schooling her features. Alya, besides Tikki, knew Marinette best, and would be able to read the pain on her best friend's face if Marinette wasn't careful to hide it.

 _Liar, you're a liar, a terrible friend._ Marinette shook her head, ignoring the voice of her degrading conscious. She was keeping this secret to protect her friends, to protect herself from the true threat she knew was there. To protect Alya, to protect Nino. To protect _Adrien_.

Marinette flashed her friends a beaming smile, Alya glaring harder at her friend. "Don't smile at me like that Marinette! Why have you been ignoring me- wait, why are you dressed like that?" Her three friends froze, seeming to only just then take in and notice her new appearance. For a second, Marinette made eye contact with Adrien, the blonde raising an eyebrow. Marinette's chest bloomed with pain, but she masked it quickly, smiling even brighter and tearing her eyes away from Adrien. "I'm sorry Alya!" She pleaded, with practiced ease after years of being Ladybug. "I had some family arrive over the break, and you know how my parents are, even if we can barely communicate." Marinette let out a light, airy laugh, her face burning with holding her smile for so long. While Nino seemed to settle and accept her half-excuse, Alya only seemed to grow more frustrated, while Marinette couldn't exactly read the look on Adrien's face. "Are you sure girl? Something seems different-" Marinette let out another laugh, trying her best to hold eye contact with Alya. "Alya, you know if something really was wrong, you'd be the first to know! There's no need to worry." Alya shook her head, reaching out to her friend. "But, Mari-" Before Alya could finish though, their peers started moving frantically around them, a few pushing their way down the stairs to get close to the limousine at the front. Nino chuckled, "Well dude, looks like you aren't our local celebrity anymore."

Marinette though, never heard Nino, her eyes locked on the teen climbing out of the limousine, the bane of her existence. Her heart flooded with dread, watching as Nicholas waved at her peers, a practiced beaming smile plastered to his face, much like her own. _How could he smile like that, wave at those people, when he's holding my mother hostage in a country half-way across the world?_ For a moment, Marinette felt her facade fall, the disgust and anger showing clear on her face. _The absolute pig-._ But Marinette quickly schooled her features, her mother's distant reminder ringing in her head. " _Anger is for the weak, never let them know what you're feeling, what you're thinking. Power lies is dominance Marinette, you must win. You must."_ So Marinette smiled, her eyes meeting Nicholas' roaming ones across the crowd of students, her at the top of the stairs and him at the bottom. Nicholas only smirked, making his way through the crowd toward the stairs. Marinette smirked back.

 _And so the game had begun._


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien, feeling much more like Chat Noir in that moment, watched on in growing agitation as King Nicholas of Baspar pranced his way up the steep steps of Collège Françoise Dupont, an egotistical smirk donning his seemingly innocent face. The boy-king had a memorable face, one that Adrien himself had seen on multiple magazine covers and even more frequently on foreign drama tabloids. It wasn't shocking that Nicholas was so popular, with his intensely dark eyes and a deep set of dimples, and a perfect smile to go with them. If all of these things weren't enough, Nicholas had a reputation throughout the industry and higher-circles for being something of a womanizer, but with a pristine image that pushed that simple fact to the back of everyone's mind. Adrien's interactions with the king, then prince, left a bad taste in his mouth, and his disdain had only grown larger when meeting Nicholas' late father.

Adrien felt a scowl growing on his face as the pseudo model came closer, his eyes seeming to dance over Marinette's new outfit and the ringlets in her dark hair, looking almost amused at the sight of his shy friend. When Adrien took a moment to glance at Marinette, though, she looked far from the shy girl he knew. On her own face she wore a confident smirk, with a fire in her eyes he had never seen before. As she watched Nicholas approach her on the steps, her eyebrow rose in an amused question. It was clear then, to Adrien at least, that the King of Baspar did not intimidate Marinette.

As Adrien watched closer, his eyes scanning over the quirk of her lips and the furrow in her brow, he was suddenly reminded of his spotted partner, and the face of confidence she wore when distracting any villain they were fighting. The similarity almost took his breath away, and he almost let his mind begin to imagine the impossible with a connection between this bluenette stranger in front of him and his beloved lady.

Before his mind could even wander though, Adrien, along with Alya and Nino, watched in utter shock as Nicholas reached the top of the steps, and took Marinette's hand in his own. Adrien's shock could only further morph into horror as Nicholas knelt on one knee, bringing Marinette's hand to his mouth and kissing her palm. Adrien didn't even attempt to hide his anger, as his inner Chat protested in his mind. " _That's my move!"_

Nicholas kissed Marinette's hand, as he looked up and met her eyes, his eyebrows arching in amusement. Marinette only looked on unimpressed, which seemed to only amuse the king further. Nicholas stood, still holding Marinette's smaller hand in his own, before his smirk fell into a smile. Nicholas' eyes flitted over to Alya, Nino, and Adrien before coming back to meet Marinette. "Ah, a greater beauty I have never seen, my dear Marinette. How are you fairing?" Marinette smiled at Nicholas, sliding her hand politely from his, as if she had expected this reaction precisely. "Watch yourself Nicholas, you act as if we are living in the ages of chivalry. And I'm just fine." Nicholas's eyebrow quirked up at Marinette's ire, his smile only growing. "As fine as you can be I suppose. Sorry, _friend_ , old habits die hard." Marinette's eyes turned stony at this, giving Nicholas a subtle glare. He was walking the line rather closely when it came to secrecy, and she could only imagine what motives he could have for any underhanded work.

"Excuse me? How exactly do you know each-other?" Alya stepped in, hands on her hips and staring at her friend suspiciously. As the minutes dragged on, Alya only found herself having more and more questions on this sudden change in Marinette, and this mysterious royal beau that had seemingly popped up out of nowhere.

Nicholas stepped in then, taking a brave step toward the Parisian reporter, Marinette a step behind him. Marinette immediately bristled at the movement, noting it as an act of authority, Nicholas placing himself before her. _You must win_. The voice of Marinette's mother echoed in her head, and Marinette stepped to stand next to the king, rebuffing his attempt at subduing her. To most, the action seemed insignificant, but to someone of their world, it was an obvious disrespect. Adrien noted the tense moments quickly.

" _Madame_ Dupain-Cheng and I are old friends, child-hood buddies, you could say." Nicholas leaned over to peer at Marinette, a smirk settling on his face on behalf of her hardened scowl. Marinette immediately schooled her expression, becoming aware of her emotions she was allowing to leak onto the surface. She needed to be more careful, if she ever wanted to make it out of the courting without the press having a field day.

"Yes, of course, _best_ buddies. Connections of business through my family in China. My great-uncle has served the king many times. Wondrous meals, wouldn't you agree Nicholas?" Nicholas only shrugged, causing Marinette to tense again, before flashing his movie-star smile at the trio in front of him. "Your great-uncle is wondrous in the kitchen Marinette, but I can only imagine the cuisine you _native_ Parisians can toss in the kitchen." Nicholas then turned directly to Adrien, throwing the blonde off-guard. "Adrien Agreste, we meet again, though I'm surprised to find you here and not off under some private tutelage." Adrien only glared at Nicholas, and unlike Marinette, taking no initiative to hide how he felt about the young king. Marinette's eyes widened at the resentment that burned in the eyes of her friend and crush, a fire there that reminded her of a certain cat.

"Well, Nicholas, I didn't see the point in staying in private tutoring when I can get a perfectly good education here, and actually have human interaction. Something I find you lack in." Adrien snarked, his Chat Noir side fishing for a reaction out of the brunette before him. To his disappointment though, Nicholas only laughed, his dimples showing prominently on his cheeks. "Oh, always with the humor Agreste, you're always so fun to be around, the life of those boring socialite parties." Adrien only felt himself grow more agitated, readying himself for an even snarkier comeback when the warning bell rang from inside the school, the crowd still watching King Nicholas dispersing to get to class.

"That means we should be on our way, I imagine? Show me the way Marinette?" Nicholas smiled at Marinette, holding out his hand as an offer for her to take, but Marinette only gave her own confident smile back, moving ahead to lead the way while ignoring Nicholas' offer.

"Let's get on then!" Marinette muttered, her regal persona breaking for a moment as she assessed the damage done. As they walked to class Marinette studied the reactions of her friends. Alya still looked absolutely stunned, but more intrigued now as she whispered furiously with Nino. When Marinette dared let her gaze float over to Adrien, her heart fluttering in her chest, she was met with the blonde's annoyed scowl that had been stuck there since Nicholas arrived, aimed at the back of the very boy's head. Marinette desperately wanted to find out what obvious drama had occurred between the two, or where this resentment had come from on Adrien's end, but Marinette quickly shook herself out of that trail of thoughts. She couldn't let herself get distracted by situations beyond her means, things that didn't affect her, she had her own issues to deal with at the moment, no matter how much it went against her nature to not solve her friend's problems.

Marinette glanced over at Nicholas as he leaned closer to her in quieted conversation as they made their way to class. "I see that I am not the only one fighting for your hand _princess_ , you seem to be in high demand." Nicholas said mockingly, giving an insinuating look back at Adrien, but Marinette only furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about actually, in reality, I'm not given much of a second glance Nicholas." The King of Baspar only shook his head, giving the bluenette a light smile. "Whatever you say Marinette, but you are beautiful, don't fool yourself on that one." Marinette felt heat flood her cheeks at Nicholas' unexpected compliment, only for it to recede at his next words. "I doubt you'll need his attention now though, I'm here and I intend to make my intentions clear." Marinette leaned away from him again and Nicholas chuckled.

When they entered class, Marinette and Alya sat down in their assigned seats as Miss Bustier introduced Nicholas to the class, with Nicholas expressing his honor in being there, already winning over the class in just a few words. When Nicholas had seated himself a few rows back and the class had calmed, Alya leaned over to her friend, a smirk on her own face.

"When were you gonna tell me you were friends with a king girl?" Marinette falsely laughed along with Alya, before her friend turned back to taking notes. Marinette only sighed, muttering under her breath. "Oh if only you knew Alya, if only you knew."


	5. Chapter 5

"It seems that Paris has made itself home to royalty in recent days, as the notable King Nicholas of Baspar was spotted arriving at Collège Françoise Dupont this week on what seems to be on holiday from his home country. The reason the young king chose France is still unclear, but there are some reports of a mysterious romance on the horizon-" Marinette huffed from her position on the couch, jamming her finger harshly onto the remote's power button, effectively silencing Nadja Chamack's voice echoing through her television. The bluenette then sighed, tossing the remote across the couch as she closed her eyes.

Ever since King Nicholas had arrived last week, uprooting her somewhat normal life, her days had been full of dodging paparazzi, fake smiles, and a thinning tolerance for Nicholas' utter lack of subtlety. The flashing cameras had thinned over the passing days, but there was always some reporter or journalist to meet Nicholas on the front steps in the morning, where he was usually at Marinette's side. He just hadn't left her alone, and because of this, Marinette had to look her best for the photos as well, for the day she would inevitably be revealed as the future Queen of Lutraria. Her scalp was sore from the endless tugging on her dark locks, and her cheeks ached from smiling so much. Not to mention Nicholas' onslaught of pursuing her heart, or whatever he said.

The most annoying part, as much as Marinette hated to admit, was that Nicholas was nothing like she had anticipated. He was cocky, that was for sure, but he was a gentleman above all. If she asked him to lay-off a bit, he did, and he even apologized when he recognized he had gone a bit too far with his teasing or hints at her identity. One thing he didn't apologize for, admittedly, was his daily confrontations with a certain blonde model. Without fail, almost every day since Nicholas had arrived, he and Adrien had clashed over something or another. Commonly, it was over off-handed comments from Nicholas or from Adrien trying to defend the bluenette. And, as much as Marinette appreciated the effort from her once dream-charming, she didn't necessarily need it. She was a future queen and had shown multiple times over that she could handle anything from Nicholas herself. When Adrien stepped up to defend her, part of her heart swelled, but another ached, wishing she wasn't in this situation in the first place.

Marinette opened her eyes, glancing out of her window, her eyes floating over the Paris streets as people went on about their day. Marinette wished today could be normal for her, how it was just a month ago, going to the park with Alya, hopping over Paris rooftops. Marinette rolled her eyes then, before flopping back onto the couch. Today was anything but normal, today she would be going on a date with King Nicholas of Baspar, and she found herself dreading it.

Marinette cried out as the stylist yanked on another of her now curled ebony hair, reaching up to grab her tender scalp. The makeup artist in front of her swatted away her hand before she could reach, continuing to scold her about being still. Marinette held in an annoyed sigh, her tired eyes drifting over to her grandmother who sat a few feet away. Queen Adela only gave her granddaughter an amused smile, her eyes full of joy. "Be a bit more careful, wouldn't you all?" The man and woman surrounding Marinette sighed in acceptance, moving to do the last final touches on her look. Marinette's grandma sighed then, moving toward her granddaughter and wrapping a lock of hair around her finger. "Oh Marinette, you look beautiful. I only wish this courting was under better circumstances. How do you feel about young Nicholas, truly?" Marinette sighed. "Honestly grandma, he isn't all that bad. It could be worse." The queen looked at Marinette shocked, but quickly schooled her face for the company present in the room. "But he is not the one you wish for, is he?" Marinette glanced away at that, unable to lie to her grandmother. "You do not have to do this Marinette, you know that." Marinette shook her head, a swell of courage growing in her chest as she looked up to meet the gaze of the Queen of Lutraria. "We've discussed this before Grandmother, my mother is the choice, and I am taking it. Whatever wants I had before Nicholas were unattainable without him anyway." Marinette paused, pain blooming across her face, before she continued. "And I am being honest, the king isn't all bad, he's respectful and courteous. I may be able to stand him if I could look over the fact of what his family has done to mine." Marinette's grandmother flinched back, an image of blood flooding back into her consciousness. "I cannot blame you for that my dear." The queen took her hand as the stylist and artist finished, leading her down the stairs and to the back door to meet with Nicholas.

When the door opened, Marinette's eyes landed on Nicholas, unable to keep her eyes from perusing his outfit choice as Nicholas did the same. The king was dressed in a casually formal outfit, his shirt tucked and his hair free of any gel and left to flow freely in front of his face. He held his coat loftily on one arm, as his eyes roamed up to meet her own. "You look gorgeous your highness." Nicholas commented, giving her a mocking bow. Marinette rolled her eyes, an easy laugh falling from her lips. "As do you, your highness." Nicholas laughed as Marinette drawled out his title in humor, and he moved to lock his arm with her own. "You have no idea, Marinette, how happy you have made me, agreeing to this little outing. I hope I won't be too much of a thorn in your side." Marinette stepped down from the door, lifting her own skirt to do so elegantly. "A thorn? Oh, Nicholas, you are all but a knife in my side, daily, I may add." But as Marinette stepped down, her foot twisted, causing her to topple over very un-elegantly. A squeak left the princess' lips as she braced for the cement, only to be caught by Nicholas himself, a wicked smirk only growing on his face. "I could make a very convenient joke right now, you know." Marinette cringed as Nicholas steadied her, an image of a certain black-cat appearing in her mind. "Please don't." It felt wrong, Marinette absently thought, for anyone else to address her as 'princess', though that was exactly what she was.

Nicholas took her hand, nodding to Queen Adela watching from beyond the doorway. "I thought it would be nice to walk, and I will have your princess back at a reasonable time, your grace." The queen nodded, an amused smile on her face. "Shall we, m'lady?" Marinette had to keep herself from cringing at Nicholas' words, and how they just sounded wrong coming from his mouth. The princess held it in though, nodding in response as Nicholas proceeded to pull them down the street.

As the odd couple walked down the street, a royal guard lingering a respectful distance behind them, an awkward silence fell over the duo. Marinette, never having quite been on a date before, was trying to make sense of her flailing mind, running on nervous adrenaline. Marinette might have not necessarily liked Nicholas, but that certainly didn't ease her anxiety in this certain situation. Nicholas, feeling Marinette's fidgetiness through the gap between them, broke the silence. "You are pretty popular with the class you know, they all seem to adore you." Marinette almost jumped, heat flooding her cheeks. "M-me? Chloe and Lila can hardly stand looking at me." Marinette wanted to facepalm at her stutter, making its first appearance since she had met Nicholas on the front steps of the school. "Chloe and Lila remind me of the Princess of Saintzstan, though I doubt you've met her. Snotty, spoiled, and a liar through and through." Nicholas paused, making a pointed look at the bluenette beside him. "But she's only a product of her parents, harsh they are. Probably like Chloe, Lila, even me." Nicholas smiled, and for the first time, Marinette could see something other than smugness underneath it. Marinette felt a pang of sympathy, before shaking her head. "I can say, though I've never met him, you already are far from anything like your father Nicholas. I would know." Nicholas flinched at that, and Marinette almost felt bad for him, but she continued. "Well, except for this entire blackmailing thing you have going on, rings especially evil in my book." Nicholas laughed, and though she was utterly serious, she was glad she could put a smile on his face.

Marinette almost froze as that thought ran through her head. Put a smile on his face? What was she thinking? Marinette shook her head, deciding to stray from the more serious topics at the moment. "So, where exactly are we going?" Nicholas glanced over at Marinette, his eyes alight with mischief. "Your grandmother told me you've always loved the ballet-" Both teens suddenly stumbled as the ground shook, an explosion echoing on the buildings of Paris.

"Ignorant, spoiled ballerinas! If they won't put in the effort, I'll make them dance their pointes off, all of you will!" Marinette looked down the street in horror as the villain cackled madly, twirling down the street, throwing a prop baton at terrified Parisians. As the baton touched a fleeing citizen, they immediately began to do uncontrollable pirouettes and leaps through the streets. "Twirl for Professor Pointe, my dearies! Twirl!" Marinette, with no time to waste, grabbed Nicholas' hand, who could only watch in shock, and bolted down the sidewalk. As she dragged Nicholas further down the street, Marinette could hear Professor Pointe cackling behind them. "Why run when you can dance little dearies? I'm sure you'll have a perfect form!" Marinette only pushed her legs to move faster, Nicholas picking up speed behind her, but only in vain as the akumatized ballet instructor appeared in front of them, seemingly out of thin air. Both teens almost crashed into each other in the weight of their halt. "What is that?" Nicholas asked in a panic, his jaw only dropping lower as he watched his bodyguard dance down the street. "An akumatized villain, it's a Paris thing, you wouldn't understand." Marinette's voice shook, feeling Tikki poke at Marinette from her purse. Where was Chat Noir?

Nicholas, stomach tossing in anxiety, hesitantly shuffled in front of Marinette, stretching his arms out before them. Marinette protested, grabbing at Nicholas' shoulder, but he only shrugged off her hand, his eyes never moving away from Professor Pointe. What was he doing? He was the civilian, she was the hero, not that he would know that, but still. Marinette really needed Chat to show up soon, so she could get out of here and transform.

"You need to work on those ankles if you want to be proper dancers dearies!" Nicholas scowled. "I don't know what's up with you, you crazy bat, but I'd advise you to stand back." Marinette winced at Nicholas' words as the akuma grew agitated, moving towards them in light steps. "Crazy bat? That's a couple dozen spins for you boy!" As the akuma prepared to spin her baton toward Nicholas, Marinette moved to push him out of the way, her hero reflexes kicking in.

Just in the nick of time, it seemed though, Marinette's leather-clad partner appeared gracefully from the building above, tackling Professor Pointe and distracting the akuma for a moment. "Ah, purr-fessor, I think it's time we take you out of the position." The akuma growled, swinging at Chat who ducked, rolling over to where Marinette alongside Nicholas. Chat smiled at Marinette, sending a wink her way as he stood, taking her hand in his own. "Always in the midst of danger princess, when will you learn?" Chat's shining smile fell once his eyes fell onto Nicholas, windswept and obviously dressed for an evening out. "Maybe when you learn to avoid death-defying stunts, cat." Marinette retorted, straightening her own outfit, which Chat frowned at. His princess had obviously been on an outing with the self-obsessed King of Baspar this evening.

"Give me your miraculous Chat Noir!" The akuma screeched, throwing her baton at the trio again. Chat quickly swooped up both Marinette and Nicholas, if only hesitantly at the ladder, before slamming his own baton against the ground, and launching them through the Paris skies. Nicholas let out a screech while Marinette scolded Chat as they flew through the air, her loose hair flying in all directions. As they landed a couple of streets over, a good distance from the akuma that would buy them some time, Marinette looked around frantically for a place to escape to and transform.

Nicholas looked up at Chat Noir, giving him his best thankful smile, offering his hand to shake. "Thank you, on behalf of Baspar, Chat Noir was it?" Chat only looked down at the hand in disdain, something not overlooked by Nicholas, who hesitantly drew his back. "Yes, it was." Chat muttered, attempting to give the king a small smile out of politeness. Chat turned then to Marinette, his eyes scanning over his friend for any injuries, before smiling in content when she was okay. "Go home princess, and please leave the heroism to me and Ladybug." Marinette gave Chat a smile, amusement in her eyes. "I'm not the one you need to worry about with running into danger kitty, keep an eye out for Alya." Marinette grabbed Nicholas' hand, eager to get him somewhere safe so that she could run and transform. "Thanks again Chat Noir!" She shouted, taking off down the street, rounding the corner with the king on her tail.

Chat Noir took a moment before returning to the fight, staring at the corner in which his princess had disappeared around. They must've been on a date, he knew, and his blood boiled. Marinette was one of his best friends, a good friend who was just and kind, and Nicholas of Baspar didn't deserve her, by far. It was up to Adrien to protect his friend, this he knew. But just how had their relationship progressed fast enough for them to be going on a date? How was Nicholas even allowed to pursue Marinette with her being far from the boy's own royal circles?

Chat shook his head, vaulting across the rooftops, saving the more thoughtful questions for later.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette and Nicholas had ducked into a small shop just around the corner from where Professor Pointe was continually wreaking havoc on the streets of Paris. Nicholas had grasped Marinette's hand tightly at some point in their escape, and his grip had only tightened as the screams of frightened people echoed through alleyways and down the stone streets. Marinette reached for the first door she saw, and when she saw no one at the register of the small tourist shop, she pulled Nicholas to a back aisle to hide. While both braced themselves against a shelf of tacky knick-knacks to catch their breath and calm their racing hearts, Marinette's was racing for an entirely different reason. The bluenette desperately needed a way to get Nicholas off of her back, so that she could make sure he was safe and allow Marinette to become Ladybug. As Marinette glanced over to the brunette still attempting to calm himself, she felt her heart stutter as she remembered the way he had stepped in front of her before Chat Noir arrived, protecting her. Yeah, Ladybug really needed to make an appearance so she could get back to - to whatever this was and so Marinette could inspect whatever she was feeling.

Marinette wouldn't have to wait too long though, as Nicholas paled, turning to her briefly. "I'm going to go find the restroom." Marinette nodded, giving him a sympathetic smile. "I'll go look for the shop-owner then." Nicholas scurried off, and Marinette moved to the end of the aisle, away from any passing eyes. Marinette glanced around cautiously, before opening her purse, Tikki flying out quickly. Her worried voice fluttered frantically, "Marinette, that was so close! Imagine if Chat Noir hadn't shown up in time-" Marinette grimaced. "I know Tikki, I know, I just couldn't think!" Tikki frowned at her charge, giving a small sigh. "We'll talk about this later Marinette, don't doubt it. Right now, Chat Noir needs you!" Marinette nodded, glancing around again before furiously whispering her transformation. "Tikki, spots on!" As the red light moved over Marinette, she moved quickly out of the shop, hoping Nicholas would stay put before she swung up onto a higher building.

In the distance, a couple of streets over, Ladybug could hear a distorted version of the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy playing, intermingling with Professor Pointe's cackles. The spotted heroine quickly swung over, landing in the street as Chat Noir battled some of the Professor's ballerina minions. Her Chat leapt across the brick, dodging minions as well as the akuma's precise baton throws, landing on his feet with every jump. When he spotted his lady heading his way, Chat Noir gave her a flirty smile, showing his teeth. "'Bout time bug! What kept you?" Ladybug smiled back at the sight of her partner, swinging her yo-yo towards an approaching minion, incapacitating the twirling ballerina in one swoop. "It's a long story kitty, maybe for another time." Chat took out the last of the minions, hopping over to his partner. "Whatever you say m'lady, any ideas of where the akuma could be hiding?" Ladybug inspected the approaching villain then, decked out in a black ballerina costume with her skin morphed into an unnatural pinkish hue. The akumas hair was held up by an ebony ribbon, drifting gently in the breeze, and her black pointe shoes glittered in the bright street lights and afternoon sun. While the ribbon could easily be housing the akuma, Professor Pointe seemed to be especially protective of her dancing shoes, hence her name.

"Oh Ladybug, how great of you to join us! I'm sure you would make the most beautiful Sugar Plum Fairy, much better than my useless students! I only need your miraculous first." Ladybug laughed, making eye contact with the agitated akuma. Ladybug glanced over at Chat, and without words, motioned subtly to the glittering pointe shoes adorning the dancer's feet. Though no words were spoken between the duo, both undoubtedly understood each other from the ease of understanding built between several years of partnership. This time though, lying in Chat's eyes was an undercurrent of annoyance, where he usually just seemed elated to see her. Not annoyance at her, she knew, or even the akuma, but Ladybug could tell through their connection that something else plagued his mind. She had the sudden, unusual urge to reach out to him as he had done to her only weeks ago, when she found out about her fate with Nicholas and her kidnapped mother, but it wasn't the time, and she only hoped she would have time to grab him before the reporters showed up.

Ladybug turned back to the akuma, giving her a smug smirk. "Sorry ma'am, I'm not much of a dancer, and I'm afraid you won't be needing my miraculous anytime soon." The akuma scowled, launching herself at the hero this time, but Ladybug was one step ahead of her, tossing her yoyo at a lampost, and gaining the high ground. As Professor Pointe turned to swing her baton at Ladybug, the bluenette made her move, launching her yoyo at the villain, effectively wrapping her in it's string as she struggled against the binds. As Chat soundlessly flew over to quickly remove the shoes from the dancer's feet, Ladybug caught a struggle out of the corner of her eye. As she glanced over, she gasped in surprise to see Nicholas fighting against a horde of minion ballerinas, desperately pulling him toward their leader.

"Marinette! Where are you Marinette?!" Nicholas cried, barely keeping out of the grasp of the dancers while searching frantically for her, his eyes shot wide. Ladybug, in that moment, wondered how he could find himself caring so much about her in such a short period of time. He was in peril, but it was almost as if that wasn't even in his frame of mind. Nicholas only had eyes for her, to see if she was safe. It all seemed to be moving too fast to Marinette, whatever soft spot she had growing for him in her chest.

Ladybug spared a glance at Chat, to assure herself he was okay, before moving toward Nicholas, swinging her yo-yo at the attacking minions, taking them out quickly, swiping their feet from underneath them. Nicholas moved out of her way, eyes widening in awe at her efficient movements. Ladybug then turned to him, a confident stance holding her back taut. "You need to take cover, get out of the street!" Nicholas' eyes only widened in distress. "I'm looking for my friend, Marinette, I can't find her! I only left for a moment!" He looked guilty then, and Ladybug felt horrible for leaving him. He considered her a friend, a real friend, even with how she had been avidly ignoring his attempts at growing closer to her. Without letting any of that emotion show on her face, Ladybug kept her ground. "I'm sure your friend is fine, but you need to go!" Nicholas shook his head, his face twisting in frustration at Ladybug.

"Aha! Get off of me you rabid feline! Your form is horrific!" Both Ladybug and Nicholas turned to see Professor Pointe now holding Chat Noir to the ground, who held in his hand only one of her shoes. Chat struggled against the ballerina's forceful grip, unable to push her off of him. Her leather-clad partner sent Ladybug a frantic look, his eyes only darkening when he saw Nicholas in front of her. Ladybug gave one final look to Nicholas, a look that gave no room for protest, ordering him to flee the scene, before running over to Chat. Ladybug swung her yo-yo at the villain's back, taking her by surprise and ripping her off of Chat. Chat hopped up then, grabbing Professor Pointe around the waist, and launching them up to the lampost using his baton. The akuma dangled from the lampost, swinging her feet in an attempt to escape the binds around her waist. Ladybug approached the villain, moving to tug at the ties of her remaining point shoe, only to find that it wouldn't loosen. Chat jumped down to the ground then, landing beside Ladybug. "They won't untie m'lady, I had to use my cataclysm to destroy the ribbon, I'm afraid my claws are a bit dull at the moment." Ladybug sent him a smile, one that he returned, but without his usual enthusiasm. Ladybug frowned. Something was obviously bothering her kitty, and she was determined to find out what. "Well, that leaves only one thing then, Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called, reaching her hand up, bringing it back down with a pair of scissors in her hand, very sharp scissors it seemed. Chat Noir huffed. "Well that was anticlimactic for today." Ladybug shook her head in amusement, chopping at the tight ribbon on Professor Pointe's shoes. The shoe easily fell away, and from the tear in the ribbon came the fluttering purple akuma. In mere seconds, Ladybug had caught the akuma and her yo-yo's purifying light was stretching across the city. Ladybug helped up the confused ballerina instructor before turning to Chat, holding out her fist for a bump, and he only gave a lackluster one in return. Ladybug frowned, taking his hand before swinging up onto a nearby rooftop, and away from the eyes of arriving reporters and awakening victims of Professor Pointe's mayhem.

Chat turned to his partner, confused at their dramatic exit. "M'lady?" He questioned, his eyebrows lifting in surprise at her concerned look. She had still not let go of his hand. "Something is bothering you kitty, it was the entire duration of the fight. You know you can talk to me, right?" Ladybug's eyes were an invitation for him to open up to her, and Chat, unable to meet the intensity of her gaze, looked down. Her eyes were a vibrant blue, and just as they always had, caused butterflies to take flight in his stomach, though, to his confusion, not as strongly as they usually would. He convinced himself that it was only from his already agitated state of seeing Marinette with Nicholas, and seeing him again during the battle. Though Chat knew it wasn't the case, jealousy churned in his heart at the thought of Nicholas somehow stealing his lady's attention as well, just as he had been doing with Marinette, in a friendly way of course.

Chat shook his head, deciding to air a few of his problems to Ladybug, without letting too much information slip out about his identity. The only person besides her that he felt he could speak in confidence to was Plagg, and that was never an enlightening experience. "It's just - I'm worried about one of my friends. She's been hanging out with a guy I know, and I know enough about him to know that he's not good for her. I'm just so confused, m'lady - so concerned at how he could be manipulating her." Ladybug frowned, giving him a thoughtful look. "Well, are you sure he's that bad of a guy? Have you seen him treating her bad? If she's your friend you must somewhat trust her judgment." Chat hesitated, looking out into the city with a thoughtful look. "Well, no, but-" Ladybug giggled, smiling at Chat. "Are you sure you just don't want her for yourself kitty?" As Ladybug spoke those words, she felt a bit uncomfortable with them, like they just didn't sit right. The feeling only grew as Chat's cheeks gained a bit of flush, and he immediately shook his head. "No, no, Marinette is just a friend." Ladybug froze, her civilian name echoing through her head. She was the one he was worried about? He undoubtedly meant Nicholas, his disdain at the young king now making sense, but how did he know Nicholas, or anything about their…'relationship'? "M-Marinette? The girl who's helped us a couple of times?" Chat nodded, glancing over at his partner. "I didn't know you were such good friends with her, we don't see her very often." Ladybug continued, allowing herself to fish for a bit of information out of curiosity. "I see her often… outside of the suit m'lady, if that's not too much information." Ladybug coughed, sputtering at the new information she definitely didn't expect. She and Chat were friends outside of the suits? Good enough friends for him to be concerned about her? The 'just a friend' comment felt distinctly familiar, and came with a twinge of hurt. Ladybug's breath caught in her throat at the emotion, her brain running on adrenaline. Where had that come from? She didn't even allow herself to think about who Chat could be, and only tried to discern what this new burning cavity she felt in her chest meant. 'Oh God-' her brain whispered. 'Do I want to be more than friends? What about Adrien?'

"M'lady? Are you okay?" Chat asked, resting a hand on Ladybug's shoulder, only for her to flinch away quickly, taking a step back, her blue eyes blown wide. "Yeah - yeah I'm fine kitty." She finally met his confused eyes, before blinking out of her reverie. "I have to go, our transformations are almost out. Um, good luck with M-Marinette, Chat." With that, Ladybug dashed across the neighboring building, disappearing in the Parisian sunset as Chat watched her go.

Chat sighed, taking a seat on the ledge of the building and resting his head in his hands. He sat there for a moment, his miraculous beeping again, before he pushed off of the ledge, landing on his feet in the alleyway before de-transforming. Adrien leaned against the brick building behind him, running his hands exasperatedly over his face. The blonde pulled a piece of cheese from his pocket, tossing it to Plagg, who only snorted at his charge's distress. "You're in deep kid." Plagg commented, flying into Adrien's satchel as a passerby walked by the mouth of the alley. "You don't have to remind me Plagg, please, don't." Plagg let out another short laugh. It seemed his boy was finally getting to know his own feelings.

Ladybug landed in an alleyway near the store she had originally left Nicholas at, gasping as she detransformed. This was way too much, things on her plate she couldn't handle. These new feelings, or whatever they were, were entirely inconvenient. Not only was Chat Noir her partner, but she was already being courted by the King of Baspar, and she was the future Queen of Lutraria! Her feelings didn't matter anyway! Tikki flew up to Marinette's face as the bluenette let out a distressed noise, sinking down the wall. "Oh Marinette, I'm so sorry! I'm sure we'll find some way to get your mother back, without you having to give up your life-" Marinette abruptly stood then, shaking her head furiously. Marinette was tired of false hope, tired of allowing herself to forget what her duties were, her duties to her country, to her mother. "Stop Tikki, I can't live in denial anymore." Marinette sighed. "This is my future, and I can't let anything distract me from getting my mother back. She's worth it all." Marinette choked on her words, Tikki hiding in her purse as rapid footsteps neared the alley.

"Marinette!" Nicholas yelped, rushing down the alleyway to the princess, his eyes still blown almost comically wide as they had been earlier. "Where did you go? I've been looking everywhere for you since you disappeared from the shop! I've been worried sick-" Marinette looked up, her eyes meeting Nicholas's, and he froze mid-sentence at the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I got turned into one of those ballerinas when someone needed help outside of the shop, I didn't mean to worry you-" Marinette was suddenly caught of guard when Nicholas moved to hug her, winding his arms around her in a comforting gesture, which only made Marinette's tears leak down her cheeks. "I'm just glad you're okay Marinette, truly." Marinette gave a shaky sigh, trying to keep the rest of the tears at bay, before she winded her own arms around his body. They stood there a moment, letting their fears retreat, and Marinette closed her eyes. No matter if she wanted it or not, this seemed to be her future, no matter how much her heart longed for blonde hair and green eyes, either with cat ears or a cotton-soft blue scarf.

Nicholas moved back, taking Marinette's hand in his own, before meeting her gaze. "Are you still up for the Nutcracker? I hear the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy is especially excellent." Marinette laughed, giving Nicholas a teary smile before nodding. "Always." She whispered, and the duo walked back onto the street and forward to their destination.

In the distance, a pair of green eyes gazed in distress at the couple's joined hands. Adrien, in that moment, vowed to protect his friend, or whatever she was to him now, and keep his princess out of the arms of King Nicholas and his corrupt motives. Not everything is as it seems.


	7. Chapter 7

Nicholas watched in the lowlights of the theater booth as Marinette smiled at the ballerinas twirling on the stage below them. Her eyes alight with joy as she studied the intricate costuming glinting in the stage lights. Her hair appeared a deep midnight in the dimness of the theater, twisted into soft elegant curls, while her eyes could almost be the same color. Marinette was relaxed in his presence, Nicholas realized, her shoulders limp and her face resting in her palm as she watched on in awe. The king's heart seized in his chest. Guilt. Every time he met the princess' eyes, it was the only thing he could feel. That or a drowning sense of panic. How could she sit here, so calm beside him, occasionally glancing at him in adoration, while knowing he had her mother locked in his castle like the kings of old?

Nicholas, in the dead of night, wished that she would hate him, that she would push him away, that his lessons in the twisting of words and caresses of the heart would fail him. He would wish that he was anyone else, that he wouldn't be the one to hurt this poor girl. Nicholas had gotten to know her, Marinette. She was confident, kind, if all but a bit of a clutz. She actually seemed to care for him somewhat, and valued him as a friend and not only what he could do for her. Marinette was beginning to see him as a friend, not a pawn, not an heir, but a friend.

Nicholas only wished he could look at her the same way.

As much as he knew he shouldn't, Nicholas had grown to care for and admire Marinette, a Lutrarian. A Lutrarian in which his father would spit upon, would treat as the dirt upon his shoe. He still knew, though, that this was a job. Not just a job, but a sacrifice. When she had disappeared from the tourist shop only mere moments after Nicholas had protected them the first time, the young king could feel his own heart beating out of his chest at the thought of failure. If anything happened to Princess Marinette, if she were to be lost, he would be thoroughly punished. Nicholas shivered at the thought. When he had finally found her after encountering those costumed vigilantes, down an alley nonetheless, he had grabbed onto her as if she were his life-life. In a way, sadly, she was.

Nicholas glanced at the bluenette, smiling sadly. He was selfish, he knew, corrupt even. Here he was, mooning over the girl, when he would be the one to destroy her, when he had been the one to mold her emotions. She was wrong, Nicholas knew. He was exactly like his father. Deceitful, selfish, and just like his father, he wanted power.

Nicholas leaned over to Marinette, taking her hand in his own, rubbing her thumb across her knuckles in a caressing motion. She turned to him quickly, giving him a soft smile, and her eyes peering into his nervously, glancing down at their joined hands. Nicholas' heart pinched again, and he returned the gesture with his own fake smile. Only a week ago, she would have ripped her hand back out of his own and raised a questioning but harsh brow at him. She would have snarked at him without hesitation. But now, it seemed as if Nicholas had already succeeded.

Marinette's eyes darted, before she turned back to the stage below them. Nicholas turned to the stage then as well, his thumb still dancing across the soft skin of her hand. Nicholas flinched when he suddenly felt a firm hand come down onto his shoulder, and he turned to see his bodyguard, Joseph, standing behind him with a meaningful stare, motioning with his head toward the door that led out into the hallway. Nicholas nodded, his heart quickening in anxiety and his eyes widening. He turned to Marinette. "I'll be right back m'lady." Marinette glanced at him, before looking at him again. Her eyes flitted across his face, undoubtedly twisted in distress. "Is everything okay?" Nicholas nodded, giving Marinette a perfect smile, before standing from his cushioned seat. He dusted off his pants and straightened his jacket, before following his bodyguard out of the door and into the hallway.

In the hallway stood Joseph, holding in his hand a cellphone, offering it to Nicholas. The king winced, staring at the object in knowing fear. This couldn't be good, wouldn't be good, he knew. As his hands shook, Nicholas took the phone, and held it up to his ear. "Hello?" He asked, voice shaking.

"Son." Nicholas shut his eyes as the voice of his father echoed through the phone, and he glanced around anxiously to make sure no one was close enough to hear their conversation. "Father, how are you?" The real King of Baspar chuckled over the line, causing Nicholas to shiver again. Nicholas feared his father, the man who had ruled their castle and kingdom with an iron fist, the man who always wanted more, more power, more revenge, more land. "I have been fine my dear boy, but I know I will be so much better if you bring me good news." Nicholas could hear the underlying threat in his father's voice, an order for good news, what he wanted to hear. "Everything is going to plan father, better than I myself expected." "What do you mean Nicholas?" His father responded, corrupt satisfaction in his voice. "The princess already trusts me, I believe. Or if not that, has decided to accept the fate you-I have presented her with." His father hummed thoughtfully, and Nicholas knew his mind was turning. "She trusts you? Though you keep her mother captive?" King Ernest laughed, and Nicholas cringed. "My my, my son, you are a better manipulator than even I, it seems. You say pretty words and suddenly she forgets her ambition." The king paused over the phone. "I am proud of you Nicholas." At that, Nicholas' heart swelled from the approval of his father, and he genuinely smiled. "T-thank you Father." King Ernest chuckled again, his voice a tad lighter than it had been before. "Now Nicholas, I know your heart boy, I will warn you from becoming attached. Joseph tells me your interactions with the cretin are...close." Nicholas gulped, glancing over to the door which on the other side Marinette sat, as Dance of the Mirlitons echoed through the wood. "Yes father, she responds well to shows of affection, protection. You've taught me well. She also tends to find herself in the way of danger." Nicholas' father went quiet on the other end of the line, and Nicholas was sure he'd be able to hear his heart thundering all the way in Baspar. "Make sure it stays that way then, my boy, you do not want to disappoint me, do you?" Nicholas shook his head, though his father couldn't see him, and fervently responded, "No, no father, never. I only want to make you proud." King Nicholas made an approving noise, satisfied at the attentiveness of his heir, before continuing. "Good. The next phase of our plan is vital Nicholas. I want you to make her want to marry you, not just in return for her mother, but for you. Revenge will be so much sweeter if she cares for you in such a way. Of course, you'll never marry that Lutrarian trash, but we will mark our revenge on their falling bloodline. She won't escape this time. She will trust you and we will take our chance, is that understood?" Nicholas felt like he was going to be sick at the thought, but guarded himself against the emotions which had overtook him only moments ago, and settled himself like the Basparian he was. "Yes father, Baspar will succeed."

As the line dropped, King Ernest ending their call, Nicholas gasped for air, bracing himself against the wall. He wished to the heavens that his father was really dead, just as everyone thought, and that he wasn't still reigning in terror over him and anyone who got in his way. King Ernest longed to destroy Lutraria in revenge for the faults of their ancestors, and had never stopped chasing after every member of the royal family he could. When Marinette had gotten away, Nicholas' father had raged, and had cultivated his own son for the role of 'courting' her ever since. Nicholas would gain her trust, maybe even her affection, and then would lure her into whatever trap King Ernest had planned, and the line of her father would be no more. King Ernest wanted all of them to feel pain, just as he had, though Nicholas wasn't sure from what, his father had never told him.

Nicholas gave the phone back to Joseph, before controlling himself and entering back into the booth. He sat down next to Marinette, who smiled at him, before turning back to the stage. Nicholas sighed, staring at the bluenette in despair.

'For Baspar.' The voice of his father whispered in his brain, and Nicholas settled. He wished he could tell Marinette he was sorry, for she'd never know. She would be his first true friend, and he would rip her away from himself. He was selfish, just like his father. Just like King Ernest.


End file.
